Conveyors are commonly used to transport objects such as automotive components on pallets along paths in an assembly or manufacturing plant. One type is a twin strand conveyor which is desirable in certain applications because of its relative low cost and low noise. This conveyor type works well along straight runs, but may encounter challenges at corners and other turns and because, by its design, it needs a secondary means of changing direction, as it is only designed to convey objects in a straight line. One solution is a lift and transfer system where pallets are lifted off one straight section and conveyed in another direction by a second conveyance device with a different power source.